Let's Build A Shrine
by janrea
Summary: Written for a prompt on Glee Kink Meme, wanting Kurt/Anyguy, with Kurt's long legs wrapped around the guy's waist when they have sex. Warning: NC-17, threesome, Puck/Kurt/Karofsky pairing.


**Title:** Let's Build A Shrine (To Those Sinful Legs Of Yours)

**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt/Karofsky

**Rating:** NC-17

**Word Count:** ~4000

**Warnings:** Threesome, rough sex, bottom!Kurt

**Summary:** Written for this prompt (.?thread=30128345#t30128345) on the Glee Kink Meme, asking for Kurt/Any guy, having sex with those wonderful legs wrapped around the guy's waist.

**A/N:** Um yeah, so I don't know if I really managed to keep focus on Kurt's legs, the porn kinda took over…Still, first threesome fic ever, and to the lovely fluegelfeder, hope you like it! =)

P.S: Fic unbeta-ed. Apologies in advance for any mistakes.

~STARTS~

It was a weird situation to be in, Dave mused. Him in a gay bar with not only Kurt Hummel, but also Noah Puckerman, the supposed straightest man alive ever. Kurt's dancing out on the floor, lost in the thumping loud music, courtesy of Scandal's Rock Friday theme. Puck's leaning against the bar by his side, both of them clutching a bottle of beer.

When the current song ended, Kurt practically sashayed his way over to the both of them. He was wearing the most sinfully tight red pants today, paired with black, knee-high and laced up boots. On top he wore a black sweater with a plunging neck line, and Dave couldn't take his eyes off the way the fabric dipped to reveal an expanse of creamy white skin and tantalizing collarbones.

Kurt's face was flushed, and his hair was messy. He was slightly out of breath as he smirked at Dave and Puck, and placed an order for a shot of whiskey. In short, he looked utterly debauched. The bartender was obviously interested too as he gave Kurt a wink and slid the glass forward, touching Kurt's hands not-so-accidentally at the same time. Dave wanted to just leap over the counter and tear the man apart, limb from limb, but a low growl from beside him was enough. The bartender's eyes widened as he took in Puck's bulging muscles and murderous glare, and was gone in the next second.

Kurt smacked Puck on his arm. "What the hell did you do that for? I could have gotten more drinks on the house!" He then proceeded to throw back his head and gulp down the entire glass of whiskey in one go.

Puck just snorted. "Yeah right, 'on the house' my ass. You'll find yourself regretting free drinks when you find yourself pulled into some dirty bathroom stall and giving a blowjob to a guy twice your age in order to return the favor, Princess."

Kurt scowled. "Don't call me Princess. And what do you know? Maybe that's exactly what I want, getting fucked by strangers." He gave a derisive snort. "At least sex is better than thinking about stupid Blaine fucking Sebastian Smythe."

He scowled, and then he's storming his way out onto the dance floor again, throwing himself back into the music.

Dave watched, enjoying the way Kurt just lit up the whole room with his presence. The man shimmied, rolling his hips in an entirely distracting manner, and threw his head back in abandon, running a hand through his hair as he did so. He was also shaking his ass to the music, gyrating wantonly.

And then there were those wonderfully gorgeous legs of his. Clad in those red pants that showed everything and left nothing to imagination, Kurt's legs just seemed to go on for miles, so shapely, long and slender, but also obviously muscular as his thighs shifted beneath the fabric as Kurt danced suggestively to the music.

God, what Dave would give to feel those legs wrapped around his waist as he hoisted the man up and kissed him senseless.

"You're practically drooling, Karofsky." Puck drawled beside him, effectively snapping Dave out from his fantasies.

Dave coughed, blushing slightly. Puck just laughed sharply and slapped him on the back. "No need to be ashamed there. Even I can see that my boy's got some major appeal going on there. Those ass and legs, just makes me want to fuck him."

Dave almost choked on his drink. "What?"

Puck gave him a bored but pointed look. "The Puckasaurus knows what it wants, dude. And princess there is sizzling hot, no denying it."

"I thought you were straight?"

"Meh, the Puckasaurus can't be restricted to such things. It knows what it wants, and gets what it wants, dude. And I totally want to tap that." Puck nodded towards Kurt.

Dave frowned. He really didn't like the idea of Kurt having sex with Puck. Seeing his face, Puck just rolled his eyes. "Calm the fuck down, Karofsky. I said I wanted to fuck him, I didn't say that I wanted a relationship with him, okay? So you can just quit glaring at me 'cause I ain't gonna steal him away from you."

Dave flushed and looked away. He didn't know that he was so obvious. "Kurt won't agree to that. Besides, I thought he's here to forget about Blaine, and that you were supposed to be here to 'protect his virtue'."

Puck shrugged. "An orgasm is more powerful than alcohols in making one forget things, dude. Trust me. Besides, 'protecting his virtue' goes only as far as weird, old men who are insane pervs. If Kurt's totally willing to get down and dirty with me, then who am I to deny him?"

Dave just shook his head and looked back at Kurt. The man was just so utterly gorgeous and breathtaking. He just couldn't take his eyes off him.

Kurt would never agree to something like that. Never.

~Puckurtofsky~

Dave found himself in a pretty nice hotel room not two hours later. Kurt was stark naked and lying on the queen sized bed, and Puck was leaning over him, shirt thrown off and head bent as he nibbled and kissed his way down Kurt's chest. He was leaving marks all over, the red spots very visible against porcelain skin, but judging by the way Kurt's giving out the most delicious little whimpers; he wasn't at all adverse to what Puck's doing.

Those long legs of his were spread opened, as he allowed Puck to lie between them, and Dave found himself transfixed at how the toes curled, how his feet twitched and jerked, how his thighs were spread, muscles clenching and releasing, the limbs moving in a graceful and yet very alluring and seductive manner.

"Are you going to stand there all night and watch but do nothing?" Kurt spoke up, his voice breathless and Dave could feel the way his throat went dry. Kurt's looking at him with eyes glazed over with pleasure, a smirk played on his lips. Then Kurt's reaching out with a hand, crooking a finger as he beckoned Dave closer, his lips parting into a sexily confident smile.

Dave found himself moving before he knew it. His body was unable to deny Kurt anything, not when Kurt looked like this. His mind felt sluggish, and it was with a sense of complete surrealism that Dave stood by the side of the bed. Kurt was panting now, Puck knelt between his legs, licking and sucking his way down Kurt's cock. And god, even that part of Kurt was gorgeous. A completely considerable 6-inch cock, not too thick, but of adequate girth, curved slightly towards the end, the head a flushed red, and it was as pretty as Kurt.

Dave took hold of Kurt's hand, and let himself be pulled in, knees hitting the soft mattress as he crawled on top. His mind was still struggling to catch up with the current situation, but his body knew completely what Dave wanted. He was already so painfully erect underneath the confines of his jeans.

The next moment, Kurt was pulling him down, drawing him into a filthy kiss. Dave found himself reciprocating in kind, his hand snaking behind Kurt's head as he just grabbed and pulled the man in deeper, his mouth moving and tongue sliding over Kurt's own, lips meshing and mingling together, parting and pushing against one another. When they finally parted, Kurt's lips were bruised and red, and he was looking at Dave fondly.

"You're wearing too much clothes, David." Kurt said, and then threw his head back into a choked moan. Dave looked back, and saw that Puck now had both of Kurt's legs up on his shoulders, lifting Kurt up by his hips and had now buried his face between Kurt's cheeks, licking and tasting, slowly opening up Kurt's puckered hole with every stab and slide of his tongue.

The sight sent Dave struggling to get out of his clothes, shrugging them off quickly and throwing them to the side, uncaring of where it landed. Stripped down to only his boxers, he moved his way over to the end of the bed, trailing his hand down Kurt's body as he did so, and Kurt was so sensitized that he just whimpered and arched off the bed. Both of Kurt's hands had reached down, the left grabbing Puck's Mohawk while the right tugging at his erection, the head now leaking a steady string of pre-cum.

Puck gave a long swipe with his tongue, and pulled back up with a loud exaggerated suck on the opening of Kurt's hole. Kurt whined, frustrated at Puck stopping.

Puck chuckled and turned his head to bite at the inside of Kurt's thigh. "Patience, Kurt."

Scooting away, he dug into his pocket and drew out a handful of condoms and packets of lube. Throwing one packet over at Dave, he stood up and gestured at Dave to take his prior position. "Thought that you might want to go first."

Dave stared at him, dumbstruck. Kurt's legs nudged at him, "Get on with it! Please, David, I need more."

The look on Kurt's face was full of lust and need, his pupils blown wide. The blush was high on his cheeks and trailed from his neck right down to the middle of his chest. Hair wild and nipples pert with a pinkish hue, he looked downright delectable. Dave was hit by such a strong surge of not only lust, but also desperate want and love for this man in front of him that he found himself almost coming then and there.

God, he just wanted Kurt so much.

The next moment, he had grabbed onto Kurt's legs, spreading them even further apart, and was pinning Kurt down by the hip with one hand even as he put his lubed fingers inside. He started with two fingers, Kurt having already been loosened up by Puck's rimming, and spread his fingers apart, prodding and kneading at Kurt's passage, letting Kurt be accustomed to this intrusion, before pulling out and pushing in again, scissoring and fingering, his pace considerately slow because he didn't want to hurt Kurt and wanted to make sure that the counter tenor would be sufficiently prepared.

Kurt's so tight and hot inside, and Dave had to palm himself through his boxers, using all his will to not come from the sight of Kurt writhing and whimpering beneath him, thrusting himself downwards and pulling Dave fingers in deeper by himself.

Dave was up to three fingers now, and Kurt's a total mess, completely losing himself to pleasure and falling apart in front of him. He's moaning wantonly, his hips rolling and twisting, seeking more from Dave, and those sinful legs were now wrapped around Dave's waist, pulling him flush against Kurt's ass, and Kurt's kneading down onto Dave's clothed erection, making him groan.

"David, David, please… Please! I need you, I need you in me right now—" He bit his lips as he stifled a moan, courtesy of Dave curling his fingers and brushing against his prostrate. "Ah…!"

Puck chuckled, now seated at the sofa by the side, completely naked and pulling at his own erection.

"That's it, Karofsky. Make Princess beg for it." Dave turned and smirked at him, and Puck gave him a wink.

Then he's leaning down, brushing his lips across Kurt's even as he wickedly spread and curled the three fingers inside Kurt's passage, and Kurt's mouth fell open, breathing out a sob against Dave's lips. Dave took the chance and seized Kurt's mouth into a dirty and passionate kiss, licking his way deep in and sucking at Kurt's tongue. His fingers continued on with their assault against Kurt's prostrate, pressing and rubbing on that small bundle of nerves. Kurt's bucking his hips, moaning into Dave's mouth, and then he's forcibly pulling Dave off, both of his hands pushing at Dave's shoulders.

Kurt looked wrecked. There's a trail of saliva dripping down the corner of his lips from the kiss, and his eyes were bright and shimmering with unshed tears. Dave's heart clenched in anxiety, fearing that he did something wrong.

But Kurt just wrapped both of his legs around Dave tighter and grinded his erection against Dave's own, eyes pleading as he begged: "I'm about to come, David, and I would really prefer it if you're inside me. Please, David, fuck me, just please. _Please, David_."

David could hear Puck letting out a "Get it, Karofsky" by the side, but his eyes were fixed on Kurt, unable to look away. His heart was soaring even as he breathed out a sigh of relief. The lust was overwhelming now, and Dave knew that he was as desperate and as close to the edge as Kurt was. Nodding, he placed a final kiss on Kurt's lips and leaned back. He grabbed a condom, and shrugged out of his boxers, his cock finally springing free.

Puck gave out a low whistle, and standing up, made his way over to the bed. "Damn, Karofsky. Didn't know you had such a monster inside." He said, eyes roaming approvingly over Dave's length.

Dave knew that he's actually pretty well-endowed. Possibly too well endowed, seeing that he actually scared off some people from having sex with him. A nine-inch cock, thick and heavy jutted out from curls, and Dave looked up to see Kurt eyeing his cock, and for a moment, he worried that Kurt might have trouble taking him, and that he would scare the man off. However, Kurt's gaze was appreciative, and a tongue darted out to lick at reddened lips. Kurt looked up at him, and breathed: "Put it in me, Dave. I want _you_. I want _that_. So much."

Puck grinned, trailing his hand over Kurt's creamy thigh and murmured, "Never would have guessed that you would be a size queen, Hummel. But it's hot."

Dave was tearing the foil packaging with his teeth; his hands were shaking as he rolled the condom down over his length. He couldn't believe that he was doing this. He couldn't believe that Kurt was really laid out in front of him and wanting him as badly as he wanted the man himself. But it really was happening, and Dave gulped, moving forward, and slowly guided himself towards Kurt's opening.

He pushed, and Dave could feel his whole body taut and nervous, and then Kurt's hole was yielding against him, sucking him in, and Dave was inside. He could feel the sweat beading on his forehead, Kurt still wonderfully tight even with all the preparation, and his soft and hot channel was clinging on to the whole of Dave's girth, yielding inch-by-inch and even hungrily sucking him in. It seemed like forever, but in reality it was only mere moments, before Dave found himself fully sheathed inside Kurt, his balls flushed against Kurt's ass.

Puck looked on intently, knelt by Kurt's side, and he was rubbing soothing circles onto Kurt's chest.

Kurt's head was thrown back, mouth open and panting heavily, his arms spread apart on the bed, clutching at the sheets, his knuckles pale white even as he was blushing all the way down from his neck to his naval. Kurt's eyes were scrunched tight, and Dave kept himself still, giving Kurt the time to get used to Dave's presence inside.

Then, Kurt's opening his eyes, blue-green orbs gleaming, and he murmured, "_Move_."

Dave's breath stuttered, but he obliged, pulling out and pushing back in very slowly. He was content with this languid and steady pace, but Kurt had other ideas. The counter tenor gave a low growl of frustration, and when Dave pulled back, he lifted up and slammed himself back onto Dave's cock, taking the entire length in with a single thrust, shouting in pleasure as he did so.

"_Like that_."Kurt muttered, still out of breath, "I want it like that, David. Give it to me, I won't break, you know. I want you to fuck me, _fast_, now."

Dave's vision blurred, his mind now completely overloaded with the image of Kurt spread out on the mattress, of how good it felt inside Kurt, of how gorgeous Kurt was, and the lust and desire and pleasure spiraled out of control and took over his body completely. His vision cleared, and Dave found himself fucking into Kurt at a brutally ruthless pace. Just pounding his thick, hard cock inside over and over again. And Kurt's completely taking it, writhing on his cock and moaning like a whore, just loving what Dave was giving him.

Kurt's long legs were wrapped around Dave's waist, and Dave couldn't help but run his palms over them, feeling the smooth creamy skin, and loving the way Kurt's muscles would shift as he tightened his legs hold and moved his hips up to meet Dave's thrusts. Dave grabbed onto both of Kurt's thighs, dragging the man down further, and the change in position caused a shift in the angle of Dave's thrusts, and then Kurt's moaning and keening loudly, hands reaching out and clutched around Dave's back, fingers digging into his skin, and Dave knew that he was hitting Kurt's prostrate completely with every single move.

Dave's pumping into Kurt, his shaft plunging in and out rapidly, and he could see Puck watching them, eyes intent and dark, occasionally leaning down to kiss and lick Kurt's neck and chest. Puck paid special attention to Kurt's nipples, sucking and laved them with attention, even timing his licks in tandem to Dave's thrusts, and under the onslaught of both Dave's cock and Puck's mouth, Kurt's completely gone, reduced to a gasping, quivering mess, just wanting and needing more.

"Yes, yes, David, oh god…There, right there! Harder, deeper, faster, please!" Kurt groaned, and Dave increased the strength of his already frenzied pace of penetration, intent on pleasuring Kurt fully. "Oh god." Kurt choked out, "Oh god, _yes_. Yes, yes…_Ah, ah, ah_!"

Then Kurt's coming, his cock jerking and twitching as thick strings of pearly cum splattered both Kurt's and Dave's chest. His channel tightened impossibly, and Dave managed just a few more thrusts before he's grunting heavily and groaning as his orgasm hit him.

He slumped down, his limbs heavy and his mind dizzy from the mind-blowing orgasm. Kurt was in a similar state, with a dazed look on his face, and his legs unhooked as they went slacked and slid down Dave's back, lying and spreading on the bed. Dave could feel his cock twitched valiantly in interest, but he was too worn out to get hard again so soon.

Instead, he kissed Kurt, pouring all his affection, gratitude and desire for the man in one kiss, before gently, almost reverently slid his palms across Kurt's legs to lift and push them away, placing a kiss on both the insides of Kurt's knees as he did so, before moving away and lying on the other side of Kurt opposite from where Puck's kneeling, still gripping his hard dick.

Puck was obviously on the edge. His cock was flushed an angry red and leaking a heavy amount of pre-cum, dribbling onto Kurt's side. "Fuck, that was hotter than any porn I've ever seen." He muttered, voice low and scratchy.

Dave grinned, even as Kurt hummed. "Just get on with it, Puckerman."

Puck huffed, "Well, don't mind if I do. Though I'm probably not gonna last long. Fuck, I could come just from thinking about Karofsky fucking you, Kurt. Do you even know how hot and damn sexy you looked, just taking that 9-inch cock like a complete slut?"

Kurt had turned his head, now nuzzling his face into the side of Dave's neck, and he just bent his legs and spread them wide in response.

Puck moaned, "Fuck, Kurt." Dave felt the exact same way, and he watched as Puck almost scrambled clumsily into position and rolled on a condom. He grabbed Kurt by the knees and lifted his leg up into a wide V-shape—those long legs jutting high in the air, an immensely glorious sight that made both men's breath hitch and throat went dry—before slamming his cock inside in one go. Kurt moaned softly, the noise muffled against Dave's skin, and Puck started pounding into Kurt like a savage beast, his movements forceful and almost without any finesse, just intending to seek release from Kurt's already loosened up hole.

Puck's thighs were slapping against Kurt's bottom now, the smacking noises loud in the otherwise quiet room, and Kurt was letting out the occasional whimper and moan as Puck grazed his prostrate, but it was obvious that Kurt wasn't getting erect at all, the man completely worn out from his and Dave's coupling. Dave felt inordinately pleased at this fact, knowing that he had been capable of giving Kurt so much pleasure and tiring him out even as Puck couldn't, someone who called himself a supposed sex god.

Puck didn't seem to mind though, just kept on fucking into Kurt, grunting and growling as he did so. "Fuck, Kurt. You're so sexy. I'm gonna use you like a toy, babe. You feel wonderful inside, and fuck, your _ass_ and _legs_, Kurt. Just so fucking hot."

Kurt was twisting and panting, the pleasure coiling up, his body was too worn out for anything more, but Kurt enjoyed the sensations as he laid there and took it. Unable to think, limbs and mind heavy like lead as he just closed his eyes and _felt_.

Dave's whispering sweet nothings into his ear, telling Kurt about how sexy and hot and gorgeous he was. How much he loved Kurt's eyes and smile and lips and personality. How much he adored Kurt's voice, so melodious and unique, and Kurt found himself moaning even louder. Dave's voice was deep and soothing, warm like honey and just so tender with affection.

It was a wonderful contradiction with Puck's harsh and breathless tone as he talked dirty to Kurt, his actions rough and yet pleasurable, and Kurt just enjoyed the attention that both of these men were giving him.

Puck's thrust's sped up, and with a loud groan, his hips stilled as he came. He managed to keep his cockhead nudged against Kurt's prostrate, and the next moment, Kurt lost control of his own body, and found himself trashing and sobbing into the mattress, the sudden dry orgasm overtaking his senses by surprise. Dave held him tight, placing kisses into his hair and smoothing his palm up and down Kurt's side, and Kurt felt as though the overwhelming sensation lasted forever, he didn't even realized that he was screaming brokenly until his voice choked off into small whimpers.

Puck was kissing up and down his thighs, smoothing his palms over them and caressing his legs, calming him down in his own way. He had pulled out completely now, and Kurt could feel the way his hole clenched, unused to the sudden emptiness.

The presence of these two men was calming, and Kurt found himself drifting off, feeling completely safe as he did so.

Dave knew that Kurt was utterly worn out, and he merely chuckled and tugged the boy into his embrace. Puck slumped down onto the other side, turning and throwing his arm around Kurt's waist as he did so, his hand touching Dave's waist.

Lying between the two of them, Kurt just sighed contently and drifted.

~ENDS~


End file.
